The Ferris Wheel Ride
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: All White wanted to do was challenge Elesa and get her badge but now she is stuck riding the Ferris wheel with the weird boy that makes her heart pound. Oneshot, rated K for no real reason. This kind of makes fun of FerrisWheelShipping so don't read it if you are easily offended by that kind of stuff.


**When I love something I make fun of it,**

**I love ferriswheelshipping,**

**I think you know where I'm going with this *evil smile***

**Anyway enjoy!**

**White's pov**

Great! I'm finally in Nimbasa city. With my newly caught and trained Sandile I am ready to beat Elesa and get the bolt badge.

But the moment I enter the city a sound fills my ears.

"You're a Pokémon caretaker right gramps?" asked a plasma grunt to a helpless old man.

"So hand over your Pokémon!" said the other grunt. **(A/N: I haven't played Pokemon Black in so long I have no clue if this is actually what they say)**

"I will never!" said the old man.

He soon noticed me and was able to come over to me.

"Young trainer! Knock some sense into the men for me with a Pokémon battle," he said.

Ugh! I don't want to battle dumb plasma grunts right now!

Well I guess this can give Sandile some more experience.

The first grunt said if I lose he would take my Pokémon too and the battle started.

After bettering him and crushing his cocky ego, the two grunts ran off into Nimbasa's famous amusement park.

The old man was so grateful he gave me a new bike. Helping people out is a good thing to do and you get free stuff.

I hadn't rode a bike in years but when I got on I didn't mess up much, I got back in the hang of it in a few minutes.

After about half an hour of riding around Nimbasa I saw Bianca as she came out of the Musical Hall.

"Oh White! What a cool bike!" she said coming up to me.

"What where you doing in there?" I asked her.

"I just saw a musical! It was great!" she said.

"Sound's cool," I said with a smile.

I love to see Bianca happy, since her father destroyed most of her happiness.

"Why don't you meet me inside? I can show you around!" she said with a smile.

"I'll meet you in there," I said.

She smiled and walked in, I hooked my bike by the Musical Hall and went in and she was waiting for me.

A nice man in a suit showed us around, than after words he stopped us at the end.

"I'm glad youngsters like you girls still enjoy musicals, I'm so happy I'm going to give you these!" he said handing us a fashion case.

"Why don't you girls dress up one of your Pokémon?" he asked.

I dressed up Dewott and Bianca dressed up her Pignite.

Afterwards the man bid us goodbye and he left.

"Hey White, can I walk with you to the gym?" she asked me.

"Yeah, do you know where it is?" I asked.

"It's in the amusement park, I hear the gym is a rollercoaster!" she said.

"That sounds cool!" I said as we walked out.

But as soon as we walked out both of our hearts dropped, Bianca's father was standing right in front of us.

"D-Daddy?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Bianca, you know why I'm here?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"I think you have come far enough, what have you achieved?" he asked.

She said nothing, I didn't say anything either because in these conversations my voice falls short.

"Exactly, this has been a waste of time, let's go home," he said grabbing Bianca's arm.

"You don't handle a lady like that."

We all looked up to see a beautiful model standing in front of us.

"You don't tell me how to handle my daughter," he said with a stern tone of voice.

"And you don't tell your daughter what to do," she said as he fell silent.

"Why are you stopping her from continuing on her journey?" asked the woman.

"Because she's not ready," he said.

"But you can't decide if she ready, and don't you have faith in your daughter?" she asked.

"I do, but I'm just worried about her," he said.

"But daddy!" Said Bianca breaking from his grip.

"I have my Pokémon with me! Plus White and Cheren are always supporting me, I may not have achieved much but I have grown as a person," Bianca said, tears in her eyes.

Her father stopped and looked at her.

"You clearly have grown to stand up to me like you just did," he said looking down on her.

"You may continue on your journey," he said with a smile.

Bianca's tears feel down her face and she jumped up and hugged her father.

After Bianca's emotional thing with her dad before he left he kept tell her "Call every night" and "Change your underwear daily" and other worried parent stuff like that.

"You're a trainer right?" asked the woman from before.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well than I hope to see you at my gym," she said with a smile.

"You're the gym leader Elesa?" asked Bianca whose father had now left.

"Yes," she said with that pretty smile on her pretty face.

"Well thank you for helping me out !" said Bianca with a bow.

"No need to be so formal, call me Elesa," said Elesa looking down at Bianca.

"Thank you Elesa," said Bianca with a smile.

"It was no problem, I was just helping out a trainer in need," said Elesa.

"Well I haft to get back to my gym, see you young trainers later," said Elesa as she waved and walked off.

"I think I'm gonna go enter a musical before I go challenge Elesa, can you go without me?" asked Bianca.

"Yeah I know where the amusement park is and I can find the gym easily, have fun Bianca," I said hugging her and sending her off.

Once I got to the front entrance of the park I looked at the place in amazement.

Locals had told me the amusement place was well known for its gym and it Ferris wheel. But you can only ride the Ferris wheel with two people. Maybe Bianca and I can ride after I challenge Elesa.

But my hopes of immediately challenging Elesa were gone once he came up to me. It was the guy with the green hair that had been following me around the past few days, his name was N. (I don't like him or anything, I just remember his name because it's one letter)

"Hello white, I assume you have come to look for those two goons from Team Plasma?" asked N.

Oh yeah, those guys from earlier. I guess they did come into the park.

"Sure," I said.

"Well if you're looking for them too let's look together," he said grabbing my hand and dragging me into the park.

I have seen this somewhere before… on every dumb teenage girl romance movie a cute guy comes into your life. Then you two keep bumping into each other until he takes you somewhere and confesses his love for you then you two travel together and fight every evil thing trying to tear your love apart! But that's ridiculous.

"Let's ride the Ferris wheel!" said N pointing to it in fascination like a little kid.

"But I thought we were looking for team plasma," I said.

"We can look for them from up high," he said trying to play it cool.

He acted like a little kid having a crush on a girl that was much older than him, even though he is 15 and I'm like 13 **(A/N: I know White is like 10 or 11 but I'm just making her 13 here so it's a little less creepy sounding)**

We got on the Ferris wheel, I tried to sit as far as possible but the carts were pretty small.

We got father up and I thought I saw them, I was going to tell N but he said something.

"I haft to tell you something," is what he said.

Is this the part where the guy tells you he loves you? Arceus I didn't actually want N to like me! And I like traveling by myself with occasional little adventures with my close friends!

I couldn't say anything so he continued speaking.

"I am the king of Team Plasma," is what he said.

That was the last thing I would have thought he said to me… I would have rather had him confess his love to me.

But I thought Ghetsis was the king or leader or whatever, well he and N do look alike, maybe N is like the heir.

"But N, you like Pokémon," I said.

"So does Team Plasma," he said.

"But all I've seen the other grunts do is beat Pokémon up and steal those Pokémon from other trainers," I said.

"No Team Plasma cares about all Pokémon's wellbeing and they take Pokémon away from trainers that abuse them," said N.

"Wow you don't know anything," I said to him.

He looked at me in confusion.

"Your ride is over love birds," said the man running the Ferris wheel.

We had already gone down, but it felt like no time had passed. N and I got off and those two grunts ran up to him.

"Are you okay Lord N?" asked the first grunt.

"Did that woman hurt you?" asked the second.

"Me and this young trainer were just having a talk, and now I would like to challenge her to a battle," he said looking at me still.

"It will be great experience for my Sandile," I said accepting his challenge.

After battle his new Pokémon team and beating him he sadly called back his last Pokémon to its pokeball.

He didn't say anything, neither did I. he then came up really close to me, my heart pounded like crazy, but why?

I passed it off as adrenalin form the battle but looking into his eyes made it beat faster and my face lit up with a bright red.

"I will become the champion, because that's the only way people will listen to me. We both have the same goal but different ideas for the world. I'll be waiting for you once I win and you can fight for your world, I will fight for mine. If I lose I will give up my world, but if I win…" he said stepping back one his last few words.

"You will be my queen," he said with a smile.

He soon walked off with those two grunts and I was left alone and confused.

My heart was still pounding thinking about his eyes, I had never truly stared into his eyes. His eyes were sad, they were lifeless and sad.

And the fact that he didn't know what his men were doing was even sadder. He was living in his own world but none of it was real. For some reason the thought made me want to cry.

I whipped the tears out of my eyes and took a deep sigh. I can't think about all of this now, I have a gym badge to win!

**Sorry N wasn't in it that much, I wanted to start the story from when she first enter Nimbasa city.**

**Anyway please review if you liked it and if you want more ferriswheelshipping stuff :) **


End file.
